Uchiha Chronicles
by SheaSanada61953
Summary: First time so give me your honest opinon. Kagome is a serviver of the Uchiha killing like Sasuke. She is in the Leaf village and gets kidnapped by her best friend Sasuke and Orochimaru. Rated m to be safe for later chapters. I don't own anything!
1. Prologe

Prologue

The two guards on duty were sitting at their post when four strangers came closer to the gates of the Leaf Village. As the group walked across the threshold they were greeted by stares of astonishment from the guards, passer byes, and anyone else who happened to be standing there. The group of four made their way through the streets and people parted before them like the Red Sea before Moses. Everyone watched as the group continued toward Hokage Tower.

The leader of the small party looked back at his three young companions and gave a wiry smile. "Happy to be back?" he asked.

The only girl in the group stepped forward and looked around before replying, "Nothing seems to change around here." She looked around at the faces she saw before her. The girl turned her face toward the tower that stood in the center of the village.

The leader shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we had better tell the Hokage we're back."

With that, the small group disappeared heading straight for the tower looming over them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Homecoming

Narrator Provo

It had been about four months since Naruto had returned to the Hidden Leaf Village from his three year training with master Jiraiya. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were sitting around waiting for Kakashi to get to their normal meeting spot. All three had been told to come to the bridge earlier than usual. A puff of smoke went off and standing in front of the three ninja was their teacher Kakashi.

"Sorry for being late I was…." He didn't get any farther.

"SAVE IT!" yelled Naruto and Sakura together.

Sai sighed and stepped between the two teens and their mentor. "So, why did you call us here Kakashi sensei?" Sai was starting to get used to the yelling of Naruto and Sakura and of Kakashi's lateness.

Kakashi became very serious. "A very special person has returned to the Leaf Village. Sai you probably won't know this person, but she is a very important person to the three of us." With that Kakashi smiled at Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura was trying to think of who Kakashi could be talking about, when she realized that there was one person who had been absent a lot longer than Naruto. She looked at the blond next to her and saw that he was smiling. Naruto knew who Kakashi was talking about. With the person in mind all four of them took off toward Hokage Tower. As the group reached the base of the tower, a group of four was stepping off the last stair.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and a big grin started to spread across his face. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai stood back smiling as the blond rushed forward to hug the girl in front of the group.

"Welcome home, Kagome!" Naruto shouted, as he picked the girl up and swung her around.

Kagome hung there in Naruto's arms with a small smile on her face. "Thanks, Naruto."

Kagome sat across from Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku's, watching and listening as the blonde told her everything that had happened on his journey with Jiraiya and all that had happened since returning to the Leaf. Kagome sat next to a boy, who had been introduced as Sai, who look a lot like someone else Kagome didn't wish to speak of. Her team and Kakashi had left after saying hi to everyone else. Naruto had insisted on coming out to eat and Kagome agreed to pay. They already had eaten and were just sitting around talking. Naruto finally was done speaking and wanted to hear of Kagome's travels. Kagome agreed and launched right into her own adventures. Naruto was envious by the time she was done. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye that Sai was staring at her again. She turned to look at him and smile, but Sai just blushed and looked down. This had been going on all night and Kagome was convinced that Sai had developed a crush on her. It was late and Kagome needed to head for home, so she said good night to Naruto and Sakura, and she gave Sai a smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving money to pay for dinner.

Sasuke had grown accustomed to the way of living in Sound. He would get up every morning at 6 am and go to the training hall to train by himself. Then he would head out on either an assignment or to train outside. At 10 pm he would rest or sharpen his weapons and later at midnight he would practice with Orochimaru. It wasn't exactly an interesting life, but it was all that Sasuke wanted to do at the moment.

During the night after he was done with Orochimaru, Sasuke would head back to his room to sleep or entertain himself with one of the women in the hideout. Also during the night, Orochimaru would prepare a Hunt for himself, Sasuke, and Kabuto. A Hunt was when Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto and some of the lower ninja would go out and find or hunt a person down and then bring them back to the hideout or kill them.

Tomorrow was to be one of those nights. Sasuke lay in his bed with his shirt off. He had just sent away the girl he had been with for this week and he was now thinking about the target of the Hunt for tomorrow. Later on that day Kabuto had come in while Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru and whispered in the snake's ear. Orochimaru had then told Sasuke that a group of four ninja had been seen going into the Leaf Village and that at the head of the group had been a pretty, blonde haired, green eyed girl of about fifteen years in age. Sasuke had looked at him with a bored expression on his face and walked out of the room.

The boredness had left him as he had been with the girl that night. He had been wondering when Kagome would return to the Leaf and now she had.

Sasuke sat up and looked at a picture that was on a night stand next to his bed. The picture had been taken the day Sasuke was going to leave. 13 year old Sasuke was in the picture standing next to a 12 year old Kagome. Kagome was smiling and she had her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was smirking and he had one hand in his pocket and the other was around Kagome's waist. The day he had left, Sasuke and Kagome had spent the whole day together. They had breakfast at Kagome's house, went for a walk in the park and around the village, Then for lunch they had a picnic near a lake that Sasuke and Kagome had gone to since they were children, and at night they had lain on a blanket underneath the stairs. Sasuke had thought about that day ever since he left. Kagome had been so happy, but she also had wanted to know what was going on. Sasuke had held her off all day and at night he waited until she was asleep, and then he had taken her home, laid her in bed, and kissed her forehead before leaving for good.

Sasuke sat that picture down and laid back again with a smirk on his face. It had been almost three years and now he was going to go back to the Leaf Village and take what was rightfully his. Kagome was going to be with him once again, whether she wanted to or not.

Kagome walked into the house that she had spent most of her childhood in after the death of the Uchiha clan. It had been nearly three years since she was here, but there was no dust or messes. Apparently Sakura had taken good care of her home while she was gone.

Kagome walked up the stairs into the living room and then walked up the stairs to the second level of the house. She walked down to the last room in the hall and opened the door.

Her room was clean like the rest of the house. Everything was put away and there was nothing out of place from when she was last here. Kagome went to her bed and dropped her bag onto it. She opened the bag and took out a picture. It had been taken three years ago before she had left. She was 12 and she was smiling with her arms around the neck of a handsome 13 year old boy. The boy had black hair with blue highlights, dark black eyes, and he was smirking with one hand in his pocket and the other wrapped around her waist.

Kagome had never understood why Sasuke had insisted on spending the day together. Now she wished she had seen the signs of Sasuke telling her goodbye. Kagome sat the picture on her night stand that was next to the bed. After she had put everything away she climbed into bed and relished in the feel of the familiar covers.

Kagome faced the picture on the night stand and thought about the day Sasuke had left. She remembered it as the best and the worst day of her life. Kagome turned to lie on her back and then she stared at the celling until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nightmares

_ Why! Why did this happen to us! What did we do wrong!_

_ Kagome was standing in the middle of a large room and it was dark and hard to see. Kagome took a few steps forward, and then she heard a strange noise come from behind her. Kagome stopped in her tracks and spun around to find nothing there. Kagome turns back around and she sees people lined up along the wall in front of her. A shadow covers all of their faces, but as Kagome walks toward them the light from the gas lamps shine on them….._

Kagome shoots up out of her bed with a startled gasp of air. She had been asleep and a cold sweat was all over her body as she calmed herself down. Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands. She had been having this nightmare for about a year now. Each time Kagome went to sleep this dream would happen and she would always wake up at the same point of the dream. She never got past the faces that she would always see. They were the faces of the Uchiha clan members who were killed by Itachi nearly eight years ago. But the startling thing that Kagome could never get past was a feeling that someone was watching her as she was sleeping.

Kagome got up and looked at the clock on her night stand. It read 4 am on it. She had been asleep for about four hours. Kagome went over to her closet and pulled out a dark blue shirt the hugged her body and a pair of black pants. She was not going to get anymore sleep tonight.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai walked into the Uchiha manor at 7 am in the morning. Sakura went into the dining room to find Kagome sitting there with a cup of tea in front of her and her head in one of her hands. Sakura went over and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up, startled, at Sakura and gave her a weak smile. Kagome looked like she hadn't slept all night.

Sakura was worried about her friend. "Kagome are you alright? You look kind of …..sick."

Kagome looked at Sakura and smiled a little bit brighter. "Oh I'm fine Sakura. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. So, what's going on?"

With that Naruto and Sai came in. "We are going on a picnic and you're coming with us." Naruto exclaimed as brightly as ever.

Sai just hung back smiling at Kagome. "If you want to go that is Kagome – san. We understand if you have other things to do."

Kagome looked at Sai and smiled, making him blush and look away. "Of course I want to go with you guys. Let me get a few things ready then we can go ok?" Kagome stood up and was about to walk up stairs when Naruto grabbed her arm.

Naruto had seen Sakura's face and was now worried about Kagome too. "You sure you're ok?"

Kagome knew she was going to have to tell them something. "I just have a headache is all? Don't worry too much." With that Naruto was reassured and he let her arm go. Kagome walked up stairs with Sakura close behind her.

The last thing Naruto and Sakura need to worry about is me. If I tell them what is going on with my dreams they will probable blow it all out of the water and insist that Lady Hokage have a look at me. But maybe I should have someone look at it. The nightmares are coming more and more and they leave a headache that keeps getting worse.

Sakura watched as Kagome moved around her room doing different things. Kagome had that look on her face and she was biting her lip, which was an obvious sign that she was thinking. "Kagome, is there something wrong? You are acting like something is bothering you and don't give me that excuse you used on Naruto and Sai."

Kagome looked at Sakura very seriously then. "Sakura there is something wrong. But I can't tell you right now. I need you to trust me and don't ask me anymore questions about it. I need to be able to try to handle this on my own before I get anyone else involved."

Sakura gave her friend an once-over and decided not to push the issue with her. If Kagome needed help she would ask for it. Sakura just smiled brightly, grabbed Kagome by the hand, and ran with her down stairs to where the boys were waiting for them.

Kagome never thought she would ever come here again. She was sitting next to a wide lake with cool, clear water, soaking her feet in it. Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a blanket together holding hands and talking about everything. Sai was sitting behind Kagome painting a picture of the scenery with Kagome in it.

This was the lake where Kagome had met Sasuke for the first time. This was the lake that they had played at when they were kids. This was the lake that they trained at together as ninja. This was the lake they had run to when their families died. And this was the lake that where Sasuke and Kagome had spent their last night together.

So much had happened here and after Sasuke had left Kagome had never came back here. For Kagome there were too many painful memories. Now, sitting here with the others made it seem as if nothing had ever happened here at all.

Just then Kagome felt someone behind her. Kagome disappeared just as Naruto was about to push her into the water. Kagome reappeared behind Naruto and she kicked him into the lake. Naruto gave a shout, followed by a splash. Kagome knelt down and offered a hand to the drenched blonde. Naruto grabbed it and pulled Kagome into the water with him. Kagome and Naruto both came up and glared at each other. Then they both started to laugh and Sakura and Sai joined in. Sakura and Sai jumped into the water and the four began to have a water war.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Hunt

Sasuke was sitting on his bed sharpening his sword when Kabuto came and knocked on his door. Sasuke answered and looked at Kabuto with an agitated expression.

"It's time to go." With that Kabuto walked away.

Sasuke left his room and followed the medic outside where Orochimaru and a group of twenty ninja waited for them. Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke and said, "Well Sasuke – kun, we all know who the target is, so let's get moving."

Sasuke blocked Orochimaru's path. "One condition. She's mine. No one else's."

Orochimaru looked at the young Uchiha and nodded. "I had planned to give her to you as a birthday present."

Sasuke turned on his heel and said, "Let's go."

Kagome sat on the bank of the lake watching as the sun beginning to set. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had left hours ago to go on a mission with Kakashi. It had been a great first day back and Kagome was starting to forget about her nightmare from last night. After playing in the lake water, the four ninja had gotten out of the water and lay on their backs to let the sun dry them. They had talked about the mission and Sakura had told Kagome they wouldn't be back until a couple of days.

Kagome's own team was going to set out again soon as well. There had been some disturbances in the western regions and the people there had asked for help from the Leaf. Master Jiraiya and Lady Hokage both believed it was the work of the Akatski. Kagome was thinking about this new development when she felt a strong chakra force. It was very difficult to pinpoint so that meant there were more than twenty people and they were all coming at her. One of the signatures was familiar to Kagome. As the group kept getting closer, Kagome got to her feet and put her back to the lake. Kagome was also silently cursing herself for not bringing any of her weapons except her sword and a hunting knife given to her by Kakashi when she came home.

Sasuke felt Kagome's chakra before anyone else. The party had been traveling all day just to reach the Leaf. As they began to close in on their target Sasuke pulled ahead of everyone and took off running at top speed. Sasuke took out his sword and prepare himself for the fight that was ahead.

Kagome stood there in a fighting stance, ready for whoever was coming toward her. At the edge of the woods in front of her she sees movement. Then a figure steps out into the sunlight. Kagome has to do a double take to make sure she doesn't drop her sword. In front of her is a handsome young man, with black hair and blue highlights, dark eyes, and a sword in his hand. He had on black pants and a shirt that opened up to show off his well-toned muscles and abs. Kagome got out of her fighting stance and a word came out of her mouth, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood there looking at the teenage girl next to the water's edge. She had grown up while he had been gone. Kagome had long, wavy, blonde hair pulled back into a pony tale, bright green eyes, and she was tanned from being out in the sun. She had on a dark blue shirt that hugged her chest and flat stomach and black pants that showed off nicely toned legs. She had defiantly grown up. Sasuke felt movement behind him and then the rest of the group walked into the clearing. Sasuke watch as Kagome's eyes narrowed as they locked on Orochimaru.

Kagome Provo

I watched as Orochimaru and the others entered the clearing. I knew why they were here and I was not about to make it easy for them. I took up my fighting stance again and this seemed to amuse Orochimaru because he began to laugh.

"Come now Kagome, you can't really insist on fighting. I have brought my twenty best ninja, my best medic Kabuto, and my little prodigy. You may be able to beat the twenty and even Kabuto, but Sasuke can't lose to anyone." Orochimaru sneered at me.

I looked at him and gave a little smile. "You are so sure of yourself. I noticed you didn't name yourself as one of my opponents. What's wrong can't take care of a fifteen year old girl, Orochimaru?"

He didn't seem to like that. He glared hard at me and shouted, "All twenty of you, take care of her!"

With that command, the twenty Sound ninja leapt out of the trees and off the ground, all of them charging at once. Round one: ding! I moved back onto the water as the first of the twenty got to me. I move out of the way and punch him in the gut. Then, quick as lightning, I put myself into the middle of the ninja group and a fire tornado explodes around me. The twenty ninja are all screaming as they fall to the ground, unconscious. Kagome: one. Sound: zero.

I stand up and hear clapping as I turn around to face the last three ninja. Orochimaru apparently had calmed down and he had expected me to beat his little minions. I had not even broken a sweat over those guys. I felt bad about taking my anger out on them, but they shouldn't have underestimated me either.

As Orochimaru stopped clapping Kabuto stepped forward. Apparently it was his turn as he began to power up his chakra into his hands, making them glow green. I sheathed my sword, ready to fight hand-to-hand. Round two: ding! Kabuto disappeared and reappeared behind me aiming for my back. I moved quickly out of the way and his hand barely misses my pressure point. I aim a strike at his head and he blocks me with his other hand. I jump back and Kabuto follows, using his velocity he lands a hit on my chest, knocking me backwards.

"Oh I'm sorry did I move too fast?" Kabuto sneers as he walks over to me.

I let him get close then my clone disappears in a puff of smoke. I appear out of nowhere and hit him right on the jaw sending him into the air. I jump up and tornado kick him down into the ground at Orochimaru's feet.

I look at Kabuto as he tries to get up and say, "oh sorry did I kick too hard?" then to Orochimaru I say "I thought you might want your garbage back. In the Leaf, we don't like litterbugs." Kagome: two. Sound: zero.

Kabuto glares daggers at me and Orochimaru starts to clap again. "Very good, Kagome. I'm impressed with you. The fact that you have gotten so strong while belonging to a village like this is truly amazing. But now the time for games is over."

With that said, Sasuke steps up to face me. He looks at me with a board expression, but I can see the anticipation within his eyes. I straighten up and pull my sword from its sheath. Sasuke brings his sword up to a guard position and I follow suit. Round three: ding! Sasuke lunges and I get out of the way to strike him from the side. He disappears and reappears, kicking at my side. I dodge him again and strike toward his feet. He jumps quickly and lands behind me. He brings his sword down and I counter by blocking with my sword. I hear the clang of steel hitting steel. Sasuke looks down at me in my crouched position and I watch as he looks me up and down. Apparently he likes what he sees, because he smirks at me then. I throw my weight at him then and he staggers back. I hit his sword again and again driving him backwards all the while. Sasuke finally stops retreating and stops my swing by grabbing my sword hand. I try to pull free, but when it comes to physical strength, Sasuke has always beaten me. Sasuke squeezes my wrist until my sword drops from my limp hand. Then I look up at Sasuke, realizing how tall he had gotten, and glared at him. He looked at me steadily and then looked behind me. I felt something hit my neck, my eyes widen in surprise, and everything goes black.

Sasuke Provo

I caught Kagome as she fell forward. I knelt down and brushed some hair out of her face. I looked up and glared at Kabuto, who had hit her in the neck to knock her unconscious. Kabuto smirked and then went over to start waking up the twenty ninja Kagome had knocked out. Orochimaru stood by the forest, watching as I picked Kagome up in my arms. He seemed rather pleased by how things had happened. He probably thought Kagome wasn't going to be able to beat Kabuto. She's an Uchiha, so there was no way Kabuto could beat her.

I looked down at her face as she slept. She was quite peaceful looking. Kabuto and the others came over and join Orochimaru and me. Then we took to the trees. We had to get some distance from this place before someone found Kagome missing. I looked down at her while we ran. She was so different, but yet she was still the same girl I had known three years ago. I'm starting to realize just how much I have missed her. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. It doesn't matter how much I missed her, the only thing that matters is that we are together again. And we are going to stay together.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Taken

Narrator Provo

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi had been traveling for about five hours before reaching their destination: the Waterfall Village. There had been complaints about a group of people attacking the village at night and taking things from around the village. No one had been able to catch them yet, so the headman of the village sent for help from the Leaf.

After their arrival, the group had split the village into four areas and then each group member took charge of watching that particular area for the night. On the first night Sai caught a man taken livestock from the village animal housing area. Then on the second night the group followed a band of thieves to their hideout. They took out the bandits and handed them over to the headman of the village.

Kakashi had noticed that the thieves were wearing headbands from another village. After looking at the headbands closely Kakashi ordered his group to return to the Leaf Village as fast as they can.

"Kakashi sensei what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as they made their way out of the Waterfall Village.

Kakashi stopped his group on the tree and turned to look at them. "The headbands that those ninja were wearing? They are from the Sound Village. And the Sound is controlled by Orochimaru."

With that the group took off, running faster than before.

"There is only one reason Orochimaru would go back to the Leaf Village," Naruto thought. "Kagome's in trouble"

The group arrived back at the Leaf in two hours and then they raced to Hokage Tower. When they got there Shizuna met them. She ran into Kakashi's arms and started to cry bitterly. Kakashi tried to calm her down, but he had no luck. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai ran to the Hokage's office and went in to find master Jiraiya and Lady Sunada standing at the window.

Sunada turned to face the three ninja, as Kakashi walked in with Shizuna holding his hand. Sunada sighed as she sat down at her desk. "We have been informed that a group of Sound ninja, led by Orochimaru himself, broke into the Leaf Village earlier today. A group of UMBU forces was sent to find them and has just returned from chasing them to the end of our border with Sound. Also, the captain in charge of the chase, Kaname the leader of team fifteen, identified that Sasuke Uchiha was with the group." Sunada looked at the ninja in the room expecting some sort of reaction, but no one said a word.

Master Jiraiya stepped forward to continue. "The four members of team fifteen were going to be sent out tonight on a mission. Kaname came back and was ordered to round up his team and report here. The two boys on the team, Aikka Azia and Ciel Phantom, went to the residence of their third teammate, Kagome Uchiha. When they got there Kagome was nowhere to be found."

Sunada and Jiraiya stopped talking to allow all the information to sink in. Kakashi finally stepped forward. "Where is Kagome?"

Sunada sighed again and rubbed her temples. She looked at each of the faces before her before answering, "Kagome is gone."

Naruto sat on the bench at the bridge with Sakura next to him crying into his shoulder. Sai was across from them leaning against the railing. Kakashi was standing next to Sai, watching as Sakura wept.

Naruto looked at his teacher and asked, "Why are we just sitting here? We should be looking for Kagome!" Anger and pain was written all over his face. Kagome had come back only the day before and now she was gone, taken by a band of rouge ninja to a country thousands of miles away. And Lady Sunada just wanted them to sit here and wait.

Kakashi knew how Naruto felt. They all wanted to go after Kagome, but they needed to wait for the Hokage to give out instructions before they went after her. Kakashi was thinking about the first time Kagome had went with them on a mission. She and Sasuke had stayed next to each other the entire time and Sakura was pissed. Kagome had been amazing on their mission. She was faster than Sasuke and sometimes she was smarter than Kakashi. He had begun to see her as his daughter and more than anything he wanted to go and bring her back, but they couldn't. "Naruto, Kagome would have wanted us to wait and listen for the Hokage's orders. Don't worry. Lady Sunada wants Kagome back just as much as we do. We'll get her back."

Naruto looked at his teacher and nodded. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, he didn't think what Kakashi had just said was true. The people of the Leaf had been treating Kagome like a stranger ever since she came home. Kagome couldn't even walk down the street without being stared at. People whispered about her being a traitor someday. Naruto wanted to show them that they were wrong. Kagome didn't go willingly with Orochimaru. She would have put up a fight.

Naruto reached down to pick up a piece of metal that was sitting next to him on the bench. Sakura held a similar piece in her hand and her piece had a handle on it with a red stone set into it. The stone had three black dots on it sitting in a triangle, just like the sharingone. These where the pieces of Kagome's sword that was found by the lake.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Reunion

Kagome Provo

I'm starting to come back as I began to move my head from side to side. Man I have a headache! Wait till I get my hands on Kabuto! Ok, so where am I? I feel something soft underneath me and as I open my eyes I can see that I'm lying on a bed. It feels soft and very comfortable, it smells like something I know but can't think of right now, and it had dark blue sheets with white pillows. I sit up and look around at the room I'm in. There is a dresser over by the wall to my left and a desk on the wall to my right. Across the room in front of me is a door. And next to the bed is another door that I'm guessing leads to the bathroom.

I start to get to my feet only to sit back onto the bed again. My legs are weak and I can hardly support myself. As I try to stand up again I hear a knock on the door and two girls enter. They both have brown hair, blue eyes, and they are wearing grey dresses that reach to their mid calves. On girl is taller than the other. The taller one steps forward and bows to me before saying, "Lady Kagome, my name is Sen and this is my little sister Min." The other girl bows as Sen continues, "We are your maids. We have orders to help you get cleaned up and then to bring you to Lord Orochimaru and Lord Sasuke." Sen and Min straighten up to look at me and they both have a small smile, as if they are scared of me.

I look at the two of them and then I try to stand again. Min sees my shaking legs and comes over to support me. I look at her and give a grateful smile. She replays with one of her own. "Well Sen and Min, if we are going to be friends then you can't call me Lady Kagome, just Kagome will do."

Both of them look at me in wonder and I can see that they didn't expect me to be nice to them at all. Sen clears her throat and says, "I don't think Lord Sasuke would be happy with that, my Lady. He gave specific instruction that you were to be treated as Lady Uchiha and no less than that will be acceptable."

Lady Uchiha? Since when have I become a lady of the Uchiha clan? "Well, he told you to keep me happy and to respect my wishes correct?" when Sen and Min nod I continue, "I won't be very happy if you keep calling me that and also my wish is for you to call me my name. So, can you guys do that for me?" I smile a reassuring smile at them that there was no reason for them to be formal with me. I was just like them after all, a prisoner.

Min smiles brightly at me then. "Kagome, I like it without the "Lady" in front of it."

At this Sen laughs. "Well it does have a nice ring to it all on its own. Thank you for being so nice. We were expecting someone a little more like Lord Sasuke."

"Oh? Sasuke and I are completely different. He still wants revenge for what happened to our families, but I found out that hatred only holds you back as you go on. Our families would have wanted us to move on with our lives. Not remain focused on the past."

Sen seemed to understand that this was a hard subject for me to talk about, because she started to talk about what we were going to do. They led me through the door next to the bed and, like I thought, it opened into a big bathroom. There was a shower and tub, and both looked like they could fit two people. There was a door that held a closet. There was also a curtain and coming from it was a breeze of fresh air. Sen started to pull my shirt off and a jerked back.

"What's wrong?" Sen asked me, looking very confused.

"Umm….how about you show me what to do and then I can bathe by myself. I'm not used to people helping me bathe and undress and stuff." I know my face is probably as red as a tomato, but the last thing I needed help with was bathing.

Sen seemed to feel my discomfort, so she started to show me what to use and how to work the water and where the towels were. Min stared at me the whole time. She seemed to find it completely amazing that I didn't want them to do everything for me. After Sen was done explaining she took Min by the arm and they walked out, closing the door behind them.

I walked over to the tub and turned on the water. It was warm and peaceful. I started to take off my shirt and then I saw the mark on the back of the neck. I touch the Curse Mark and remember the day Orochimaru had tracked me down and given it to me. I took of my paints and threw them on the ground next to my shirt. I got the rest of my clothes off and then I stepped into the water. It was heaven to feel the soft water around me. I use the body wash that Sen had pointed out to me and I realize it smelled like the vanilla wash that I used at home. I pick up the shampoo and conditioner and see that it is also vanilla, the same as the ones I use at home. I set them down again and start to think about who would pay that much attention to what hair products I use and go get them for me. I finish up washing and then I get out and dry myself with the towel Sen had gotten for me.

There is a knock on the door and Min steps into the bathroom. She looks at me and then comes to take my hand and lead me out of the bathroom. Sen is waiting for us in the room and on the bed she has laid out a pair of dresses. One was black and the other was red. I stared at them as Sen looked at me, waiting for my chose apparently. I walk over to the dresser and open it. On one side there are white shirts and black paints. They looked like the ones Sasuke had worn when he had stepped into the clearing yesterday. On the other side are pairs of black and blue shirts and pairs of black pants. I pull out a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. I open one of the drawers and there are personal items in there. I get what I need and close the dresser up. I get dressed and watch as Sen and Min stair at me as if I'm crazy. The pants are a comfortable fit and the shirt hugs my body a little too well. I walk over and find my shoes on the floor next to the bed and put them on as well.

I stand up and look at the two girls. They seem confused about something. "What is wrong?"

Sen looks at me and replies, "We were told to get you to wear a dress for the meeting with Lord Orochimaru and Lord Sasuke. Lord Sasuke picked out the two dresses and told us to let you choose."

Sasuke told them to do this? I'll kill him! "Well I chose so he will get over it and don't worry he won't touch you two."

Sen smiles at me brightly then. "I think serving you is going to be entertaining Kagome." With that she walks over to the other door in the room and opens it showing a dark hallway little by candles.

I followed her out and Min followed behind me. Sen led the way and I tried to remember the way back to the room I was staying in. Sen walked and made turns as we went through this maze of halls. I started to think back to the room we had left. The bed smelled of a male's odor, there had been male products in the bathroom, and there were guy clothes in the dresser.

"Sen, the room I was sleeping in, who does it belong to?" I ask her already knowing the answer.

Sen looked back at me and gave a weak smile. "It was Lord Sasuke's room. You and him will be sharing one, I believe."

Sasuke's room? Sharing a _**room**_ with Sasuke? Sharing a _**bed**_ with Sasuke? Are these people trying to make me commit suicide? I am not sharing a _**bed**_ with _**him**_! We round one last corner and in front of us is a huge double door. Sen and Min went to the doors, one on each side, and pushed them open. The doors opened into a huge hall. There was a 'throne' in the back of it and there were two other sets of doors, one on the left wall and one on the right wall. I walked into the room and Sen and Min shut the door behind me, leaving me alone in the hall. The doors on the left opened and Sasuke walked into the room.

He stopped when he saw me and we just stared at each other for a while. He was dressed the same way he was yesterday and his hair was damp from a shower. Sasuke looked me up and down, his eyes stopping at every shape on my body. He looked back at my face and smirked at me. I didn't know if I wanted to punch him or blush as he looked at me again. Man, why do guys have to be so horney all the time?

Sasuke Provo

I walked into the Grand Hall expecting to be the first one there, only to be stopped in my tracks by Kagome standing there. She was supposed to be asleep for at least another five hours, yet there she was looking at me, wide awake. She looks at me and I watch as she turns to me, and then I realize what she is wearing. Instead of one of the dresses I chose for her she has on black pants that fit her nicely and a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back like mine. The shirt shows her tight stomach and it shows other parts of her body as well. Damn, she grew up. I look at her and see the slight blush on her cheeks. I had to smirk. So, I can still make you blush that's a good start.

The doors across from me open and Orochimaru and Kabuto step into the room. Both are just as surprised as I was to see Kagome standing there. Orochimaru recovers first and continues to the throne in the back of the room. Kabuto follows keeping his eyes on Kagome. He looks her up and down the same way I did and smiles. That is not going to work well with me. I walk over until I'm standing next to Kagome. She looks at me, and I glare at Kabuto.

Orochimaru watches all of this quietly. "Well Kagome - chan, we didn't expect you to wake up so soon. I guess now would be a good time to start the negotiations."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Negotiations

Kagome Provo

What negotiations? You guys came in and kidnapped me from the Leaf Village. Far as I can tell there is no negotiation. I take a step away from Sasuke. Why did he stand next to me anyway? Well, let's get this over with. "So, what do you want?" I ask Orochimaru.

He looks at me and smiles. Creeper! "Ah, Kagome, always right to the point with you! You want to know why you are here."

Uh, Duh! "Not at all Orochimaru! I could care less why I'm here! Of course I want to know why I'm here!" I yell at him. I have had it with these guys asking me dumb questions and treating me like I'm a child. If I wanted I could put a knife into Orochimaru's head right now. That is, if I had a knife.

Orochimaru sat on his chair and looked at me with amusement all over his face. "Alright Kagome. It is very simple why you are here. If you want to see the reason you are here then look to you left."

I didn't need to look, because I could feel the reason for my being here's eyes on me. So, Orochimaru wants me here because Sasuke wants me here. But why? What do they want me for?

Seeing my confusion Orochimaru continued, "Sasuke has been a little lonely while he has been here. No one to train with who can match his skill, no one to spend his hours with every day, no one he can call his own." Orochimaru gave me a pointed look when he said this.

_Call his own! _What the hell is he talking about! And what's with that look? If I didn't know any better I would say he was talking about … NO! Oh God No. Not going to happen! Over my dead body!

Orochimaru must have seen the look on my face because he gave me that creepy smile again. "Ah, have you figured it out? Kagome you have been brought her not only to train with Sasuke but also to provide other necessary services that a young man will need."

As he said this a shiver went through my whole body. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Orochimaru had brought me here for Sasuke to have a sex toy! Not no, but Hell no. I looked at Sasuke and he meat my gaze head on. The look in his eyes told me that everything being said was true, and that he was ok with it. I steeled my gaze and looked back at Orochimaru. "One: I'll train with Sasuke as best as I can. Two: I'm not a little girl anymore so don't you dare think for one second that you can order me around. And three: if Sasuke wants to have a sleeping partner he can find someone else."

Orochimaru smirked at me. "I'm sorry Kagome, Sasuke chose you specially. I don't have a say in what he does in his room or with whom. But, don't worry; I'm sure he will be gentle for your first time."

That's it! I quickly take a lung at Orochimaru's head. I was ready to kill him and he knew it, because fear came into his eyes. Kabuto gave a shout, but he knew he would be too late to stop me. Sasuke on the other hand, quick as lightning, was in my way and holding my wrist before I got within five feet of Orochimaru. I was pissed so I took a swing at Sasuke with my other hand, which he caught. Sasuke put both of my wrists in one hand a pulled me around so I was facing Orochimaru and he was behind me.

I jerked and pulled, trying to get one of my hands loose, but like I said before: when it came to physical strength, Sasuke always wins. Sasuke lend down so he could speak in my ear. "Fighting is not going to help you, Kagome. Your chakra has been sealed away, you can't use it. You're helpless here."

I didn't believe him. I felt deep within me and found my chakra, but when I tried to call it forth I felt a wall go up, cutting me off from it. I tried again and again, but I got the same results. Behind me Sasuke sighed. "Stop fighting it Kagome. You are here now and you aren't going anywhere. You belong to me now." He whispered. Then to Orochimaru he said, "We're going." Then he turned me around and he put his arm around my waist and we walk out of the room.

Sasuke Provo

I pulled Kagome out of the room and the doors shut behind us. That was a close call. Kagome almost killed Orochimaru! When did she become so violent? I look at her as we walk back toward my room. She looked better then when she had been knocked out. She smelt like vanilla. So, she does still use that shampoo, good to know. She's not going to be very happy with me when we get back to the room.

As we rounded a corner, two girls were standing in the hallway right in front of my door. Sen and Min, that's their names! Right they are Kagome's servants now. As we approached, the two girls turned around and both came to attention when they saw me. However, Kagome stepped up to them and turned to glare at me.

"Sen and Min you don't have to stand like statues every time Sasuke comes around." Kagome told them. She smiled at both of them. Her smile was always disarming. She had a calmness about her that flooded to other people when they most needed it.

Sen and Min smiled back and Min came up and hugged Kagome around her waist. I stepped forward and pulled Kagome back into my arms. She turned her head to glare at me. "Sen, Min, Kagome won't be needing you until tomorrow. So, go to bed."

Sen and Min both bowed again and then left in a hurry. I quickly grabbed the nob of the door to my room and opened it. I walked in, towing Kagome behind me. I felt a sharp jab in my back and I released her from my grip to hold my shoulder. She had kicked me! Me! Of all people Kagome kicked me. Man she had a hard foot. Kagome was now in front of me in the center of the room and she had gotten into a fighting stance. So, it looks like it will have to be the hard way. I smirked at the ideas that were going through my head of how I was going to get her to sit and talk about this reasonably with me. This was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Negotiations

Kagome Provo

What negotiations? You guys came in and kidnapped me from the Leaf Village. Far as I can tell there is no negotiation. I take a step away from Sasuke. Why did he stand next to me anyway? Well, let's get this over with. "So, what do you want?" I ask Orochimaru.

He looks at me and smiles. Creeper! "Ah, Kagome, always right to the point with you! You want to know why you are here."

Uh, Duh! "Not at all Orochimaru! I could care less why I'm here! Of course I want to know why I'm here!" I yell at him. I have had it with these guys asking me dumb questions and treating me like I'm a child. If I wanted I could put a knife into Orochimaru's head right now. That is, if I had a knife.

Orochimaru sat on his chair and looked at me with amusement all over his face. "Alright Kagome. It is very simple why you are here. If you want to see the reason you are here then look to you left."

I didn't need to look, because I could feel the reason for my being here's eyes on me. So, Orochimaru wants me here because Sasuke wants me here. But why? What do they want me for?

Seeing my confusion Orochimaru continued, "Sasuke has been a little lonely while he has been here. No one to train with who can match his skill, no one to spend his hours with every day, no one he can call his own." Orochimaru gave me a pointed look when he said this.

_Call his own! _What the hell is he talking about! And what's with that look? If I didn't know any better I would say he was talking about … NO! Oh God No. Not going to happen! Over my dead body!

Orochimaru must have seen the look on my face because he gave me that creepy smile again. "Ah, have you figured it out? Kagome you have been brought her not only to train with Sasuke but also to provide other necessary services that a young man will need."

As he said this a shiver went through my whole body. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Orochimaru had brought me here for Sasuke to have a sex toy! Not no, but Hell no. I looked at Sasuke and he meat my gaze head on. The look in his eyes told me that everything being said was true, and that he was ok with it. I steeled my gaze and looked back at Orochimaru. "One: I'll train with Sasuke as best as I can. Two: I'm not a little girl anymore so don't you dare think for one second that you can order me around. And three: if Sasuke wants to have a sleeping partner he can find someone else."

Orochimaru smirked at me. "I'm sorry Kagome, Sasuke chose you specially. I don't have a say in what he does in his room or with whom. But, don't worry; I'm sure he will be gentle for your first time."

That's it! I quickly take a lung at Orochimaru's head. I was ready to kill him and he knew it, because fear came into his eyes. Kabuto gave a shout, but he knew he would be too late to stop me. Sasuke on the other hand, quick as lightning, was in my way and holding my wrist before I got within five feet of Orochimaru. I was pissed so I took a swing at Sasuke with my other hand, which he caught. Sasuke put both of my wrists in one hand a pulled me around so I was facing Orochimaru and he was behind me.

I jerked and pulled, trying to get one of my hands loose, but like I said before: when it came to physical strength, Sasuke always wins. Sasuke lend down so he could speak in my ear. "Fighting is not going to help you, Kagome. Your chakra has been sealed away, you can't use it. You're helpless here."

I didn't believe him. I felt deep within me and found my chakra, but when I tried to call it forth I felt a wall go up, cutting me off from it. I tried again and again, but I got the same results. Behind me Sasuke sighed. "Stop fighting it Kagome. You are here now and you aren't going anywhere. You belong to me now." He whispered. Then to Orochimaru he said, "We're going." Then he turned me around and he put his arm around my waist and we walk out of the room.

Sasuke Provo

I pulled Kagome out of the room and the doors shut behind us. That was a close call. Kagome almost killed Orochimaru! When did she become so violent? I look at her as we walk back toward my room. She looked better then when she had been knocked out. She smelt like vanilla. So, she does still use that shampoo, good to know. She's not going to be very happy with me when we get back to the room.

As we rounded a corner, two girls were standing in the hallway right in front of my door. Sen and Min, that's their names! Right they are Kagome's servants now. As we approached, the two girls turned around and both came to attention when they saw me. However, Kagome stepped up to them and turned to glare at me.

"Sen and Min you don't have to stand like statues every time Sasuke comes around." Kagome told them. She smiled at both of them. Her smile was always disarming. She had a calmness about her that flooded to other people when they most needed it.

Sen and Min smiled back and Min came up and hugged Kagome around her waist. I stepped forward and pulled Kagome back into my arms. She turned her head to glare at me. "Sen, Min, Kagome won't be needing you until tomorrow. So, go to bed."

Sen and Min both bowed again and then left in a hurry. I quickly grabbed the nob of the door to my room and opened it. I walked in, towing Kagome behind me. I felt a sharp jab in my back and I released her from my grip to hold my shoulder. She had kicked me! Me! Of all people Kagome kicked me. Man she had a hard foot. Kagome was now in front of me in the center of the room and she had gotten into a fighting stance. So, it looks like it will have to be the hard way. I smirked at the ideas that were going through my head of how I was going to get her to sit and talk about this reasonably with me. This was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Adjustments

Kagome's Provo

After Sasuke left I sat on the floor for a while just thinking. My goodness, why did I react that way to him? I had just told myself before we got to the room that I would not allow him to make me feel this way again. Why, why does he have that power over me? Ok enough of sitting on the floor.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I needed to relax and think. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the tub and turned on the water. Discarding my clothing, I poured the vanilla body wash into the water and stepped into it. I sat down and laid agents the wall of the tub. Closing my eyes, I allowed the warm water to rush over me. I just laid there for a few minutes, not thinking about anything, and not worrying about anything.

But, alas, it was not going to stay that way. I needed to think about what I was going to do about being here and about Sasuke. Well the first one was easy, I had to either find a way to escape or I could stay here and get information about Orochimaru's plans. The first option was out, because I didn't have my chakra or my sword and if I got attacked it would be hard to defend myself. So, I would be of better use here. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi would be looking for me, but it would be hard to locate me underground and without my chakra to lock on to it would be impossible.

I sighed. It looked like I would be here for a while. Well one problem down, now the hard one. What am I going to do about Sasuke? He isn't kidding when he says he plans to use me for what they brought me here for. I can't believe that he would actually do something like _**that **_to me.

I sighed; of course he would do that to me. Sasuke had changed. He wasn't the little boy I had been in love with when he left. He was harder and colder. I didn't think that he would become so sadistic though.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and got up and out of the tub. I walked over and got a towel out of the cabinet. I dried off and got dressed in black shorts and a white tank top. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the right side of the bed. I pulled the blanket back and got under the covers. I lay down and burry my head into the pillows. They smelt like their owner. I roll over so that I'm facing outward with my back to the middle of the bed. I need to sleep. When I get up, I will have to think about what to do about Sasuke and the predicament that I am in. as I begin to drift off I remember the conversation with Sasuke earlier on that day. He never did tell me what his offer was.

Sasuke's Provo

I can't believe that I would let her affect me like that! Dame it! With that I throw the other two ninja into the wall in front of me. I had been beating the crap out of the ninja in the training room for two hours now and I think about all of them are unconscious now.

Sigh, Orochimaru was not going to be pleased. But, I did feel better. Having Kagome here was turning out just as I had expected: difficult. She had grown up and her attitude showed it. She was harder now and she seemed pretty fine killing people without a second thought, or maybe that was just Orochimaru's effect on her.

I sighed again, man I'm doing that a lot lately. I knew bringing her here was going to be tough, but I never thought she would get to the point where she attacked first and talked later. I reached up and touched the side of my face and jaw. It still hurt after Kagome's punch. She was stronger. I think Kabuto is going to have to look at my jaw. Damit, she really hit me hard!

But, I guess after the way I left her in the room we are even for now. I get up and walk over to the entrance to the training hall and the double doors open as Kabuto walks in. He stops and looks around before sighing at me.

"Sasuke, can't you be a little nicer to the men. I can't keep healing them every time you and Kagome have a lover's quarrel." With that he pushes his glasses up and smirks at me. God I hate this guy! "Speaking of, where is the little miss anyway? I rather liked what she was wearing today, very showy."

That pissed me off to no end. No one can talk about Kagome like that in front of me and get away with it. However, if I beat the shit out of him Orochimaru is going to have another thing to complain about. So, maybe a forceful warning will work.

With that thought I lunge out and grab Kabuto by the front of his shirt and throw him agents the wall next to us and pin him there. The smirk is gone from his face as he glares at me. I lean my head in close so that he will understand that I'm being completely serious. "Don't ever say anything like that ever again. Don't go near Kagome, don't touch her, and if you can help it don't even speak to her. If you do one thing to her, I don't care what Orochimaru says, I will kill you. Shake your head if you understand."

Kabuto shakes his head gently as he struggles to breath. I let him go and he falls to the ground. I turned and walked out of the hall and the doors closed behind me.

Kagome's Provo

You know when you are just lying there, not really asleep but not awake? Well that was how it had been for the past couple of hours. I couldn't really fall asleep because 1) I didn't feel safe, 2) the door was unlocked and anyone could just walk in, and 3) I didn't feel safe. This place was like a prison. I was allowed to leave the room whenever I liked, but I had no idea where to go. I was board and getting a little hungry. I rolled over on my side so I was facing outward into the room. I needed to sleep. So, I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind drift.

Then the door opened. My senses kick up to level ten and I was now wide awake. But, I kept my eyes shut and my breathing steady and even. I could hear footfalls as someone walked into the room and shut the door behind them. I also hear a 'cha-chunk' sound and I realized that the door had just been locked.

That meant two things: 1) the person who just walked in was Sasuke and 2) I was now locked in a room with him. Great! (Heavy sarcasm) I heard Sasuke walking around the room trying to be quiet and doing very well at it. I heard when he took of his sword and sandals. Then he opened the dresser and took out a few things, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Well at least he is taking a shower and not going to bed. Unfortunately, I spoke to soon. I heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened. Sasuke walked out and I heard something fall to the floor, a towel most likely. Then I felt the covers pull back on the other side of the bed and the bed dipped down under Sasuke weight. I tightened up, ready to kick his butt if he tried anything, but he never touched me. He got situated on the bed and then he lay perfectly still.

To tell you the truth I was shocked, once again. After earlier I thought for sure that he was going to do something. But, no, he just came in, bathed, then climbed into bed, and went to sleep. Nothing else. I waited for a few minutes before looking over my shoulder to see Sasuke. He was on his side too, with his back turned toward me. His lower half was covered by the sheets but his top half was exposed and without a shirt. His hair was still wet. I frowned at that, he really should dry his hair better, he could catch a cold.

I stopped looking at him and closed my eyes. If this was how it was going to be then fine. This was how I wanted it in the first place. Sasuke has his side, and I have mine. Glade he finally understands.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Ten: Training

After I was done with my shower I heard a knock on the door. I called out and Sen's voice answered. The two girls came in and Min rushed over and hugged me, smiling. I smiled and Sen and hugged Min back.

"I'm so glad to see you are ok Kagome! I thought Sasuke was going to do something horrible to you." Min mumbled against my shirt.

"Yes Kagome we both thought Sasuke would have done something to you last night. Especially when he told us to leave." Sen added to her sister's concerns.

I looked at both of them with a shocked look. Sasuke was many things, most which are not good, but he was never the type of guy to force himself onto anyone. "What do you mean? Sasuke isn't like that. He would never do something like….." The look Sen gave me made me stop mid-sentence.

Min let go of me and turned to face her sister. "Tell her Sen. Tell her about all of the different girls that Lord Sasuke has been with."

I was confused now. What girls? I looked at Sen and I saw pain in her eyes. Was she feeling sorry for me? Sen walked over and, taking me by the hand, led me to the bed. She sat down and pulled me down beside her. She kept a hold of my hand and I was starting to freak out. "Kagome-san Lord Sasuke has been with almost every girl in this hideout. Sometimes he forces them and sometimes they come to him willingly. We have heard the sounds and the girls talk about it all the time."

Min, who was sitting on my other side nodded enthusiastically. I sat there shocked. Sasuke? My Sasuke? Then I realized that that was the difference here. He wasn't mine. Sasuke hadn't been my Sasuke since he left the Leaf. He was different. Besides, why should this surprise me? Sasuke was good looking and any girl would fall for him. I got worried then. I looked up at Sen and saw she already knew my question.

"No Kagome. Sasuke has never taken an interest in me." She squeezed my hand gently to reassure me. I sighed then. I was glad that he had not hurt this girl. And Min was too young. "We have to go now. Lord Sasuke and Lord Orochimaru are waiting for you in the training hall."

Sen and Min got up and walked out of the room. I sat there a moment longer and got myself under control. Then I got up and walked out of the room. I followed them down a couple of hallways and we arrived at a normal sized door. Sen knocked on it then opened it up for me to go in. I walked into a huge room with no other exits. Standing on the far right wall was Orochimaru. And standing in the middle of the room was Sasuke.

Sasuke's Provo:

Orochimaru had wanted to start training with Kagome today. After I had left the room I went and told Sen and Min to go help Kagome get ready. Then I went to the great hall to wait.

Orochimaru was there with Kabuto when I walked in. Kabuto looked at me and I was happy to see a slight fear come into his eyes. Good he remembered our little talk. Kabuto said a few more things to Orochimaru then he left, keeping well out of my reach. I walked over to Orochimaru and waited.

"Sasuke Kabuto has told me that you beat up my men yesterday." While there was displeasure in his voice I knew he was ok with it. "We will have to reteach Kagome about fighting. She won't be a killer I assume and she will need to be hardened before I can trust her."

I didn't care what he thought about her, Kagome was strong enough to handle herself. She had nearly beaten me when we had gone to take her. Orochimaru wouldn't stand a chance against her, even if his arms where healed. I heard footsteps coming to the door, so I went to the center of the room. There was a knock and the door opened. Kagome stepped in and looked around. Then her eyes rested on me.

The look she gave me was a mixture of hurt and anger, but I had no idea why she would be angry. Was she made about the kiss this morning? Did I forget to do something, say something? I was a little confused here, as Orochimaru stepped up.

"Good morning Kagome-kun. How are you feeling today?" Kagome looked at him with the same glare she had given me. "Oh are we not in a good mood? I do hope Sasuke-kun was a gentleman last night, but you know how young men are."

I thought she was going to kill him. I cleared my throat and looked pointedly at her, reminding her that her chakra was sealed.

Orochimaru had seen the look and seemed to understand it. "Oh and about your chakra seal, I will have Kabuto remove it when I feel that I can trust you. Until then, you will be training with Sasuke in weapons and hand to hand combat." Orochimaru turned to a table on the wall across from him.

Kagome turned to look and then walked over to the table. She examined the different weapons on there and I could tell she didn't like any of them. Kagome had a sword that was beautiful as well as deadly. It had belonged to her family for years and after the massacre Kagome had found it and kept it. That was the sword she had used to fight me with, and it was the sword Kabuto had broken before we had left the Leaf.

I walked over to Kagome and pulled a sword from the rope around my waist and handed it to her. Kagome looked at the sword then at me then back to the sword. She pulled it out of its scabbard and stared at it, stunned. The sword Kagome's family had kept was the twin of a sword my family had owned. The only difference was that Kagome's sword had a red gemstone, while the sword she held now had a blue gemstone.

Kagome looked at the sword, turning it over in her hand, getting the feel of the weight. Orochimaru cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Well now that Kagome has her weapon of choice, why don't we get started?"

Kagome tied the sword to her hip and walked to the middle of the room with me. We got to the middle and then walked away from each other.

Kagome pulled her sword out and got into a guard position. I followed her lead, and then we both waited. Orochimaru cleared his throat again. "Round one. Go!"

Kagome's Provo

I lunged at Sasuke and he blocked, sending me sliding past him. Sasuke spun to hit my back, but I dove out of his reach. Sasuke lunged again and again driving me back. I stopped his advance and he knocked my sword out of my hand. I jumped away from him and he followed bringing his sword in an arch to hit the top of my head. I ducked, grabbed my sword, and aimed low at his leg.

Then Sasuke disappeared. I got up and walked around slowly. There was a balcony that went all the way around the room and it was covered in shadow. Orochimaru was standing next to the light switch and he flicked it on. With the lights back on I saw Sasuke leaning against the railing looking down at me with that arrogant smirk on his face.

I jumped up and landed five feet beside him, in a guard position. Sasuke turned and lunged at me. I blocked and Sasuke grabbed my sword arm. He swung me and I hit the wall hard. My sword dropped and I was dizzy. I got my sense of direction and found Sasuke's sword at my neck. Round one went to Sasuke.

Orochimaru clapped and Sasuke lowered his weapon. I picked mine up then followed Sasuke down to the ground floor. Orochimaru nodded his head in approval then walked out. I sheathed my sword and stood there, trying to breathe normally.

While we had been fighting I had been thinking about how much of a contradiction Sasuke was. He was the one who had kidnapped me, brought me to Orochimaru, and sealed my chakra, my only line of defense. Then I found out he had slept with more girls then I could count, some unwillingly, and that he planned to do the same thing to me.

But then he was the boy that I had known for my whole life. He knew how much my family sword had meant to me and he knew that I had been heart broken when Kabuto had broken it. He had given me a new sword that was just like it, probably had to made especially for me before I came here. He remembered the scent of bathing things that I used and had gotten them for me. And last night when I had been so broken up he had, unknowingly, made me feel safe again.

How could someone that can be so cruel be so amazing? I snuck a glance at Sasuke and found that he was looking at me. I looked away and waited for him to say something.

"What was with you?" I turned to look at him. "You were angry about something when you came in. Did something happen?"

"Sen and Min told me some things. They said they were glad to see you hadn't done anything to me during the night." I looked at him and I knew that my eyes had narrowed. I felt that anger rising in my chest. "If there is something I should know then I think now is the time to tell me." I was going to give him one chance to come clean with me. If he didn't then I would know how to deal with him from now on. If he did then maybe we could salvage a friendship.

He didn't. "What are you talking about? What I did is none of your concern." Sasuke's eyes had narrowed too and I saw a small bit of anger in them, but there was something else too. Was it guilt, sorrow, maybe regret?

No, he would never look like that. The other Sasuke would, but not this one. I looked away from him. Tears were coming, and I couldn't cry in front of him. I heard footsteps behind me and I felt Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder, trying to turn me to face him. I moved away but he grabbed me and pulled me around.

SLAP! I took off running out of the room. I remembered the way back to the room and I ran into the room slamming the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't want Sasuke coming after me. I leaned against the wall and started to cry. I fell down and pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my arms.

I didn't want to get up or move. I didn't want to do anything but cry. Last night when I had cried about the dream, I had gotten over that. But this time, I didn't know if I could forget. All I thought about was 'Why did it have to be like this?'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Eleven: Plotting

Sasuke's Provo:

I slammed his fist into the wall after Kagome had run out. I leaned my head into the wall and tried to calm down and think. She knew! She knew about everything he had done since being here! Sasuke hit the wall again and made the hole that was there bigger. Damn Sen and Min! Why would they tell her about those things? Kagome had said something about them being concerned for her; that lessens the anger a little. I removed my hand from the wall and saw that it was bleeding at the knuckles. Great now I have to go see Kabuto.

I walked out of the training hall and went to the medical room, also known as the lab. As I was about to open the door I heard Kabuto and Orochimaru talking inside. I waited at the door and listened.

"Lord Orochimaru those two have been arguing since she arrived. I highly doubt this will work."

My ears perked up at this. Were they talking about Kagome and i? I rolled my eyes at myself; of course they were. Who else would they be talking about?

"Yes Kabuto it is true that Sasuke-kun and Kagome are having some problems at the moment. But I consider that stress they have now a good thing. It will drive them to do things."

What the hell are they talking about? Drive us to do 'things; what things is he talking about? Then I froze as the meaning finally hit me.

Why in the world are they talking about mine and Kagome's sex life? I got closer to the door to hear better.

"Lord Orochimaru, Kagome is highly trained. I don't think she will be tricked by this. You would probably be better off if you just let it happen naturally."

"I can't do that Kabuto. I need Sasuke and Kagome to have a child before I take Sasuke's body. Then I will have a pure blooded Uchiha child ready for my next body. And this medicine is guaranteed to get Kagome pregnant, even if she is with Sasuke just once."

I fell backwards away from the door. I leaned against the wall and covered my face with one of my hands. Pregnant? Orochimaru wants Kagome to get pregnant? Is he insane? I walked back to the room and I stumbled as I went. When I got to the door I leaned against it and got my composure.

I went inside expecting to see Kagome, but she was nowhere in the room. I saw the bathroom door was closed and I heard the water running. Good I wasn't ready to deal with her, not after what I had just heard. I walked into the room and locked the door behind me. I took of my sword and my rope/belt. After taking my shirt off I laid out on the bed.

Orochimaru was trying to get Kagome and me to have a child. It sounded so natural when I said it. I mean sure I wanted to have kids and sure Kagome was the only one I would have kids with, but to have him trying to us a medication on her to do that was just…wrong.

I looked over at the door to the bathroom and I thought about the girl behind it. She was strong, smart, she had a good personality, and she had gotten a good body over the years; she was the right type for motherhood. But would Kagome want to have a kid after all the things she had been told? I sighed and closed my eyes. Of course she wouldn't want to have a kid; I mean she would want to get married first and all that.

I started to let my mind drift and the last thing I thought about was how our child would look.

Kagome's Provo:

I heard the door to the room open and shut. Then there was a whole lot of movement and I knew Sasuke was back. I continued with my shower and tried not to think about him. I got done with the shower and I stepped out with my towel around me. Then I realized that my clothes were out there. I sighed, wrapped the towel around me tighter, and opened the door.

I expected Sasuke to try to talk to me but instead all was silent. I walked out and found Sasuke asleep with the lights off. He was lying across the bed with his head on my side and his feet dangling off his. I walked to the dresser and pick out some sleeping clothes. I turned around and made sure he was asleep, before I dropped the towel and started to get dressed.

After I had my shirt on I heard movement from the bed. I turned to find Sasuke sitting up and rubbing his eyes. I tried to put my pants on quickly, but I got off balance and fell landing on my butt.

Sasuke heard the thud and looked over to see me, without my pants, on the ground, looking very flustered. And the idiot bursts out laughing! I sit there in complete bewilderment as Sasuke laughs at me. I frown at him and try to get up, but I end up slipping and falling backwards, hitting my head on the dresser.

Sasuke chuckles a little more at that, and then stands up to help me. He holds his hand down to me and I smack it away. "No! I don't want your help after you just laughed at me!" I knew I was being four but I was pissed at him. I tried to get up again, but I fell once more.

Before I could hit my head, Sasuke grabbed my hands and pulled me up so that we were standing chest to chest. We both stood there for a moment before Sasuke backed away. I was a little stunned at that. Normally Sasuke would have done something, but he seemed to want more space between us then I did.

Sasuke was looking away from me and I noticed he was a bit uneasy. Then I remembered that I didn't have any pants on. I reached down and pulled my sweat pants on. After doing that I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back on my side. Sasuke went to his side and watched as I got in and lay down.

Then he just sat on the bed. He didn't get under the covers, didn't get close to me, he didn't even say 'good night'. He just sat down and turned away from me. Now I knew something was wrong. Was it about that hit? Or maybe he was trying to give me space after what I had learned? I didn't know which it was, but it was bothering the crap out of me.

I turned over so that I was facing him. He looked on edge about something. His back was ridged and his muscles were tight. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

He didn't turn and look at me. He didn't move at all. "Yes I'm fine."

That was it? No explanation about what was wrong? Or how about what happened earlier? I sat up and I was more than a little ticked off. "Are you sure? You're acting strange."

Once again no movement. "Go to sleep Kagome."

That was it! Who in the world does he think he is telling me what to do? I reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling it around to face me. "What is wrong with you? And no I'm not going to sleep until you tell me! I refuse to let you treat me like a child Sasuke Uchiha and another thing…"

I was silenced by Sasuke pulling me to him and kissing me. I was about read to pull away and let him have it; when I looked at his eyes I stopped. Sasuke was looking a little confused and agitated. The kiss was hard showing the anger, but the grip he had on my waste was gentle and I knew that I could pull away. It was the confusion that had me frozen. What was with him? Did something really happen?

Sasuke broke the kiss and moved away from me so that he could get under the covers. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me down against him, but he wasn't restraining me. I could move any time, but I had a feeling that if I did, something with flip in Sasuke.

He seemed like he was trying to reassure himself of something. Or he was thinking about something that had him really bothered. As I laid there I listened to his heart beat and it was going fast. I looked up at him and put my forehead against his. It was a little warm but to feverish.

"Sasuke do you feel alright? You're warm."

Sasuke just looked at me for a bit, and then he placed his chin on top of my head and made me lay down again. "Yes Kagome I'm fine. May we go to sleep now?"

I heard the sarcasm in his voice and I was glad to know that he was back to normal. "Yes we may."

I felt him chuckle and I let my eyes drift close as I smirked. I felt Sasuke move his head a little and when he spoke he was next to my ear.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve: Moving

Sasuke's Provo

I lunged at Kagome and she blocked with a down cut. Then she elbowed me in the chest and I stumbled backwards. I lost my sword and Kagome had hers at my neck before I could move. Kagome laughed a bit before helping me up. "That's the third time today Sasuke."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my sword. "Whatever I've let you do this is all."

Kagome laughed again "Let me? Whatever!"

She elbowed me and I grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. She laughed and hit my shoulder. I blocked her and then the interruptions.

"Well isn't this a lovely scene." Kagome and I looked at Kabuto would had just walked in. "I almost hate to break it up."

And just when things were getting good between us again. It had been a week from our fight and make up in the room. We had been doing really well. Then this pain in the ass had to come in.

"What do you want?" I was in no mood to put up with him at the moment.

Kabuto smirked. "Don't be angry Sasuke. I've come to tell you that Orochimaru has ordered a move."

I glared at him then ready to take his head off. "Tell me you didn't interrupt us to tell me that!"

"Well naturally I'm telling Kagome-kun too." Kabuto smiled at Kagome and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Kabuto do you remember that discussion we had? Don't make me remind you of it again." I raised my sword at him to make a point.

Kabuto glared at me then left. I sheathed my sword and made my way out of the training hall, back to the room. Kagome ran to catch up. When we got back in the room I grabbed a backpack and tossed it onto the bed. Then I dug through the bottom of the closet and found one for Kagome and tossed it to her. She caught it looking a bit confused.

"Don't ask questions just put your clothes and supplies inside it." I started getting my own stuff ready to go.

Kagome sat the bag on the bed and sat down next to it with her arms folded across her chest. The look she was giving me told me everything I needed to know; she wanted to know what was going on.

I sighed and stopped packing for a moment. "Alright what do you want to know?"

"First off what did he mean by move? Are we going somewhere else?"

"Yes we're going to a different base."

Kagome looked a bit surprised at that. "I didn't think Orochimaru would move while I was still with you."

I was the one confused now. "Why wouldn't we move? We have been her for more than six months and that's unusual for us."

"I just thought Orochimaru would want to stay in the same place so that I wouldn't know where other bases are located. I mean when I get away it's not like I'm going to keep this place a secret."

Something she said stopped me dead. What does she mean 'when' she gets away? I turned and looked at Kagome. The look on her face told me that she had realized what she had said too. Kagome got up and started packing.

"Kagome"

"Just forget it Sasuke."

I walked over and gripped he wrist and swung her to face me. She wouldn't look me in the eye so I gripped her chin and forced her to. "What did you mean by 'when'?"

Kagome looked a little worried. She hit my hand away and turned back to packing. "I didn't mean anything by it Sasuke it was just a slip of the tongue."

I grabbed her again and turned her. "It wasn't a slip of the tongue. Now tell me what you meant!"

"What do you think I meant?!" Kagome looked angry and she pushed me away from her. "Did you think that I was happy here Sasuke?! That I was going to get used to being a prisoner?! I hate being here! And the only reason I haven't tried harder to escape is because I'm worried about you!"

Kagome's Provo:

Oh great! Well the cat's out of the bag now. Way to go Kagome! I stood facing Sasuke and I was breathing really hard like I had just run a marathon. But instead I had just admitted to Sasuke that not only did I hate being here, which should have been obvious, but also that I only stayed because of him. And now he is looking at me like I'm completely crazy. I turned away from him and started to pack again. Damn it, why did I have to say that?! I'm becoming one of his little fan girls from the Leaf!

Thankfully I was saved by a knock on the door. I called out a 'come in' and Sen and Min came in. They stayed quiet with their heads bowed and didn't look Sasuke in the eye. I hated the way they treated him and me when I was with him.

Sen stepped forward. "Lord Orochimaru told us to come and make sure everything was packed Lord Sasuke. He wants to leave bright and early to get to the new hideout in plenty of time."

Sasuke had regained his composure and nodded at Sen. Sen moved with Min behind her. They began taking our things out of the closet and placing them in the bags. Sasuke left the room without saying anything and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Sen shut the door and the tension in the room was gone.

Min ran over and hugged me. "Hiya Kagome!"

I smiled down at her and hugged back. "Hello Min. Hi Sen how is everything?"

Sen smiled in return. "Everything is well." She looked at the door and I could see she was wondering. "Is everything alright between you and Lord Sasuke?"

I sighed again and let Min go. I helped her with packing my things, while Sen packed Sasuke's. "I don't know. We were doing ok this week, even getting along well. But just now we got into it and I said something I shouldn't have."

Sen looked up at me with concern and I knew where her mind had gone to. "Nothing like that Sen!" I blushed at how that was the first thing that came to her mind.

Sen nodded and relaxed. "Well what did you say exactly?"

I told them what had just happened and Sen nodded in understanding. "I'm surprised he got so upset at that. I mean of course I would try to get away if I could. Isn't that what a captive is supposed to do?"

Sen nodded and we finished packing. The closet was empty and out weapon bags were full. I had gotten more as our training had gone on but my chakra was still sealed. I did well against Sasuke in hand to hand but when he used his chakra I was a sitting duck.

"Well all I can tell you Kagome is to be careful. Lord Sasuke may see you differently than other girls, but he is still a young man and is prone to getting angry."

"You can say that again."

Sen and Min had left a while ago and Sasuke hadn't come back. I laid on the bed trying to think of what I was going to say to him. Why couldn't I have left that part out when I said something? All I could see was Sasuke's face after I told him. He looked so stunned even disgusted. Sigh, this isn't going to end well.

I got up and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Tomorrow we would be leaving.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Sasuke standing over me. "It's time to go."

I got up and changed while he had his back turned. He led me down some halls and to a flight of stairs where Orochimaru and Kabuto waited for us. I could hear sounds from up the stairs. Birds chirping in the morning twilight, people shouting orders, and the sound of running water all greeted me. I was about to climb the stairs when Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Sorry Kagome-kun, but I can't trust that you wouldn't try to run off while we were traveling." Orochimaru smirked at me. "Even though the attempt would be futile."

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "So how exactly am I going to be moving with you then?"

Orochimaru smiled at me and I shivered at how creepy he really was. "Sasuke will be carrying you."

What the hell?! No way am I being carried like a backpack! I was ready to protest when Sasuke stepped closer to me. He grabbed my wrists and he wasn't being gentle in front of them either. He tied my hands together before I could stop him and then he spun me around and tied a blind fold over my eyes. Then the ground was gone.

I squeaked at the sudden loss of footing and grabbed the thing closest to me, which was Sasuke. "What the hell is with you?!" I whispered to him as I felt us moving up the stairs.

"Trust me this is the best way to do this."

I felt Sasuke put his head inside the loop of my arms and I felt the ground even out before us.

"Alright let's get moving!" Kabuto shouted and we all took to the trees. I had nothing to do and I was pissed that I was being carried like this. Sasuke was careful not to bounce me too much, but man this was just too embarrassing!

"Just relax and we'll be there soon." Sasuke whispered and I felt his muscles tense as he landed on a tree branch and jumped again. My head was hitting his chest every time he did that so I just let it stay there. My head was starting to hurt anyway. I listened to the people around me and tried to focus on who was all here.

Kabuto and Orochimaru's chakra were not hard to find. Sasuke was holding me. I felt around for people I knew and found Sen and Min in a small walking party behind us. I breathed a sigh of relief that they were coming with us.

Soon the movement of the land and jump pattern began to put me to sleep. Before I did however I wanted to talk to Sasuke while we were here.

"Look I know what I said before was a little wrong and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it ok? I was just angry is all."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but I felt his grip on me tighten. "It doesn't matter. You're not going to get away from here until Orochimaru gets what he wants. And I could care less any more how he gets it."

I was a little surprised by the hostility. All had said was that I stayed here because of him? How was that so wrong? I had a feeling that Sasuke was talking about something else then our discussion yesterday. And whatever it was that Orochimaru wanted, I had to make sure that he never got it. That was my duty as a shinobi of the Leaf Village.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen: New Home

Kagome's Provo:

I felt it when we stopped jumping and knew that we were walking normally now. I stretched as best I could, and as much as Sasuke would let me, and tried to get my mind working on where we were. Then Sasuke placed me on the ground and removed my arms from around his neck. I felt the ropes around my hand loosen then fall off and Sasuke turned me to remove the blind fold. The sunlight hurt my eyes at first, so much that they watered even. Sasuke turned me towards him and leaned my head against his shoulder so that I could wipe my eyes and not go falling all over the place. When my eyes adjusted, I stepped away, but not too far, and looked around.

I was shocked to find that we were not at another underground base. Nope we were in a full-fledged, big city with a thick wall surrounding it. I did a quick once over and saw at least a hundred houses and up the road about ten miles from me I saw a great mansion in the distance. I looked at the perimeter and guess that the city was about 4 miles big and the rest of the ten miles was farm land. I could see people, no ninjas, working in the fields and the crops looked in good shape. Most of the houses were in shambles, but nobody really seemed to mind much.

I probably would have stood there for a while, but Sasuke touched my arm and motioned for me to follow him. If I didn't want to be carried, I guess I had better go. I walked behind Sasuke up the street and we were soon passing through the city.

There were more ninja here and I took a guess and said that this must be Orochimaru's main hideout, Otogakura. The men all watched me and I didn't like where any of their stares were looking. I glared at them, but that didn't seem to work. Then Sasuke grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and glared at the men. Even to me the message was clear; I was off-limits.

At times like this I had a very hard decision to make. I could let Sasuke make this statement and then the men would leave me be for the most part, but if I did that Sasuke would have a claim on me, and I didn't want that. I could smack Sasuke away, but then I would be telling all the men watching us that I was available and I didn't want their kind of attention. At least with Sasuke I knew what I was getting into, so I let him do as he wished for now. He'll pay for it when we are alone again.

Sasuke and I kept walking until we reached the front of the mansion and Sasuke let me go. I glared at him and he looked back at me unfazed. I looked at the mansion and found three stories and what looked to be about fifty rooms give or take a few.

Sasuke walked to the front door and I had no choice but to follow him. We walked into a big hall with a staircase on either side leading up to the second and third floors. I looked to the left and found two iron swinging door and from the smells and noises I could tell that was the kitchen. To the right on the main floor was a wide door frame without the door. It lead to a dining room and I could see three tables going the same way next to each other and one table at the back of the room going across the other table's heads.

The group we had been traveling with was setting their stuff down and stretching after the journey. Sen and Min would be arriving with the walking party, so I was on my own for now. Sasuke walked to the staircase on the right of the room and waited for me to follow before going up. We stopped on the stairs so that I could see the second floor. It wasn't really a floor; it had one large room, like downstairs, with door all along the walls.

"It's used as a training room for the others." I turned to look at Sasuke. "We won't be using it and I don't want you going there unless I'm with you."

I bristled at that. "Sasuke I'm not a child and I don't need you to hold my hand while I'm here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this in a minute. Not here though."

I agreed to that, this wasn't the place. "But we will talk about a few things."

Sasuke nodded and we kept going up. We reached the third floor and I saw that it was another hallway. Yippy more halls to deal with. It stretched to either side and connected with the other staircase. We walked to the left and all the way down the hall. Then we turned right and walked all the way down another hall. Then we turned right again and stopped at the tenth door on the left. Sasuke pulled a key out and opened the door. He walked in and I followed shutting the door behind me.

The room was big and it was a lot better than that cold place back at the underground hideout. It had three floor to ceiling windows and another door, which probably meant a bathroom. I saw two dressers and one looked new. There was also a desk with a chair, and a book shelf that was filled with different types of books. There was a sitting chair next to it and beside both, implanted into the wall, was a fire place.

I looked around the room and I decided that it wasn't too bad. Only problem, like the last time, there was only one bed. It was a king sized so Sasuke and I could share it and not touch, thank goodness. But from what Sasuke had said when we were coming here I take it he isn't going to keep his distance.

I turned my attention back to Sasuke and watched as he sat his stuff on the bed and laid down on it. He was probably tired after running and carrying me on top of that. I guess it's time to take pity on the poor boy; I mean he is only human. I walked over and put my bag on the bed too. Then I started putting our stuff into the two dressers, starting with Sasuke's.

I unpacked his things and put them neatly into the dresser and then I walked over to him and took his weapons pouch off. I unloaded the weapons and put them on a shelf by themselves and stored the backpack and pouch on the bottom shelf. I did the same to my things and then I turned towards the books. I walked over and saw some of my favorites were here and some new ones that I had wanted to read were there as well.

I took a favorite off the shelf and skimmed through it. They were all brand new from the looks of it. I placed the book back and found that I was feeling a little better about being here. Someone had taken the time to think about me when furnishing the room too. And I could only think about one person who knew me well enough to be able to do that. I found myself looking over at the boy laying on the bed sound asleep by now.

He was so different when he slept. He was calm and quiet like usual, but this was more of an at ease type of quiet. He wasn't burdened down by thoughts of revenge and power. He was just there. He was a little bit cuter when he slept too, but that is something I will never admit to so don't hold it against me.

I walked over and watched him sleep and I had to cover my mouth before a giggle could get out. He was snoring lightly and I found it very funny that he hadn't noticed. I pulled Sasuke shoes off and put his feet on the bed. I turned his body so that he was laying on the pillows now. I sat him up gently and removed his shirt, before laying him back down and covering him with the covers.

I felt like a mother taking care of her son, so I didn't even think when I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I pulled back quickly when I realized what I had done. I got up and put Sasuke shirt in a basket at the foot of the bed. I got my own sleeping clothes out and changed. All the while I was thinking about what the hell I was doing.

I was getting a little too comfortable around him again. I tossed my clothes into the basket and went to my side of the bed. I mean what was I thinking, undressing him and then kissing his forehead? Good god Kagome what are you getting yourself into? I climbed into bed, trying not to wake Sasuke, and laid down facing away from him. I was just saying two days ago that I hated being here with him and now I'm acting all maternal towards him.

I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling. Ok so maybe my feelings for him have come back, but that doesn't change what I'm doing here. I'm a prisoner; I didn't come here on my own. And too make it worse I was brought here for Sasuke to use as he pleased according to Orochimaru. And another thing is that I have a duty to the Leaf. If I ever came into contact with Sasuke I was supposed to bring him back to the village to be tried and sentenced. That was my job as a UMBU and as a ninja. It was a direct order from the Hokage herself.

I turned onto my side so that I was facing Sasuke now. I watched him sleep for a bit and a protectiveness grew. If I took Sasuke back to the village it would be just like him bringing me here. He would be a prisoner, or worse he would be sentenced to death for abandoning the village. I felt a tear slide down my cheek at the thought of Sasuke being executed in front of the village.

I knew it would never come to that, because I would speak up for him. And so would Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai, and probably all our friends too. My heart grew heavy thinking about them. I wonder if they are still looking for me. I've been gone for two months now. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe they think I abandoned the village.

No, Naruto and then others would never think that. And of course they're looking for me. It's been three years and Naruto never gave up looking for Sasuke. He won't give up on me. I pulled the blanket up over my shoulders and I closed my eyes. I started to dream about the Leaf and everyone that was waiting for us back home. I wish I could see them.

Narrator Provo:

Back at the Leaf Village there was a council meeting being held at Hokage Tower. Lady Sunada and her assistant Shizuna were arguing with the two elders of the Leaf. Kakashi and the Kazekage Gaara were standing off to the side watching the debate. Gaara had come to the Village as soon as he could to ask for any information on Kagome's where abouts. The young Kazekage had been very close to the young Uchiha and he wanted nothing more than to bring her home.

Kakashi knew of Gaara's strong feelings towards Kagome and he had brought him here in hopes that he and the Hokage's combined efforts would convince the Elders but no such luck. Kakashi was almost at his limit with these two people for their stubbornness. Kagome was Kakashi's adoptive daughter, and he wanted to leave the village right now to go find her. But he knew that if he did so without permission that he would do her no good.

"We will not allow another search party Sunada." The female Elder told her sternly.

Sunada slammed her fist on the table and the room went quiet. "What is the point of being the Hokage if I can't even save one of my best ninja's lives?" Sunada looked up and glared at the old man and woman sitting in front of her. "How can you give me this position and then tell me I can't do anything to help the one person I swore to keep safe?"

The Elder man cleared his throat. "Sunada you have already sent out a search party and there was no trace of the girl. It has been two months already, for all we no she is either dead or converted to Orochimaru's side."

Something hit the wall and it cracked from top to bottom. The Elders turned and Sunada glared at them. Gaara's fist was imbedded in the wall beside him and his face was furious. "How can you say that?" Gaara stepped up to the table and stood beside Sunada. "Kagome is a loyal ninja of the UMBU Block Ops core and you're brushing her off as nothing but a traitor?! She's done more for this village then you could ever know. She's given everything to it!" Gaara glared the Elders down and Sunada saw both of them were terrified. "Have you forgotten who made Kagome an orphan in the first place? By whose order did Itachi kill the Uchiha clan? If anything you owe Kagome your trust and she deserves to be treated with more respect."

The Elders sat in their chairs heavily and both seemed to have given up all fight.

Sunada touched Gaara's shoulder and nodded thanks to him. "So do we have any more complaint?"

"Do as you please." Both Elder's replied in unison.

Sunada rounded on Kakashi. "Kakashi get your team together and take as many as you need. Your mission is to locate, acquire, and return one Captain Kagome Uchiha to the Leaf Village immediately!"

Kakashi came to attention and he couldn't hide his smile. "Right away Lady Hokage and thank you!"

Kakashi disappeared and started running to Naruto's house. Gaara fell in behind him. "I'm coming with you. Kankuro can handle the village for a while."

Kakashi nodded to him and both sped onward.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Secretes

Sasuke's Provo:

The sunlight streamed into the window and I was ready to break it for landing on my face. I rolled over and got closer to a heat source next to me. I often had women in my bed so I wasn't surprised to find someone sleeping next to me. When I opened my eyes, though, I was a few inches away from Kagome's face. She looked serene and peaceful when she slept. I liked waking up to her next to me and watching her sleep. I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before getting up.

I got a new set of clothes and went to shower. It was nice to have warm water and not be underground. After I dried off and got changed I walked outside. Kagome was up and she was sitting on a bench built into the window like a little sitting place. She had her leg tucked to her chest and her arms were holding them to her. Her head was resting on her knees and the sun was shining on her face. It made her hair shine and she was smiling slightly.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence and Kagome turned to look at me with that small smile still on her face. "I'm so glad to not be underground anymore. I missed the sun and the sky." She turned back to the window and put her head down again. I smirk and walked over to her. I leaned down and whispered my next words into her ear.

"I agree. The sun suits you much better than darkness." I leaned away and Kagome turned her head to look at me.

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me or being truthful." Her expression was confused and uncertain.

I chuckled and walked to the dresser to get my sword. Kagome got up and changed into her own clean clothes. She started to put her hair up before I came to her back and stopped her. She turned and glared at me. "Keep your hair down." I walked to the door and opened it, only to find her not following. She had her eye brow raised and it looked humorous. "I like your hair down."

I walked outside and waited a few seconds for her to join me, with her hair down. I smirked and we walked down to the dining room. We ate separately from the other ninja, but Kabuto and Orochimaru were there waiting for us. Kagome tensed and was instantly hard and cold. We sat down with Orochimaru across from me and Kabuto across from Kagome. Some servants brought our plates and we waited while everyone was served.

Orochimaru was looking at Kagome then me and back to her with a sick smile on his face. I knew what he was thinking and I hated him for it. "Well Kagome how do you like our new home? This is the main base for operations of Oto."

I looked at Kagome and found her glaring, as always, at Orochimaru. "I don't really have an opinion of your hideouts." She looked out the window and seemed to think about something for a moment before adding on, "But there is a nice view and at least it's not underground."

Orochimaru chuckled at the response. "Well I'm sure if you're a good girl, Sasuke-kun won't mind taking you outside and showing you around. There is even a nice little garden the two of you could visit." He looked at me expectantly, and I glared in response to him.

What is he getting at? If I take her outside one of two things will happen or both will. Kagome is going to try to run away and then I'll have to catch her. Then she won't be allowed outside again without a guard. Also the men in Oto are far from polite when it comes to women. Kagome would be ogled at when she goes outside and that would mean I would have to brake every man's face that looks at her the wrong way.

Orochimaru saw my thoughtful expression and he seemed pleased that I was thinking about his comment. He turned to Kagome again and I stopped to listen. "Kagome-kun I need to speak to Sasuke alone for a moment. Kabuto will escort you back to your room." He nodded to Kabuto who stood up and went to the door and waited. Kagome turned to me and cocked her eyebrow in question. I nodded and she got up and walked over to Kabuto walking right past him and not bothering to look to see if he followed. Kabuto looked back at me and smirked before walking out and closing the door, and my fists tightened. I was going to reteach the lesson I told him back at the other base.

It was quiet after they left. I enjoyed quiet; it was calming and peaceful. Well that is as long as Orochimaru wasn't staring at you. He sat there looking at me with a knowing smile on his face. Granted I had come to him of my own will; however, the guy still creped me out.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. The sooner he said whatever it was he needed to say I could go take Kagome from Kabuto. Orochimaru grinned and chuckled. "Sasuke-kun you seem agitated. How are things progressing with Kagome-kun? Has she been as tough as we expected her to be?"

I should have guessed this was about Kagome. Orochimaru had taken a bigger interest in her since she had been here. He often watch as we spared and he often gave opinions, unwanted by the way, to her on how to improve her moves. Kagome would just roll her eyes and move on. I, on the other hand, was getting tired of Orochimaru and Kabuto getting involved where they were not wanted.

I glared at him. "It's none of your dame business on how Kagome and I are. I know about you plan for her, and I'm not all that thrilled. You are Kabuto have been taking some liberties you shouldn't." I stood up and walked to the door ready to leave.

His next words stopped me in my tracks. "Kagome is engaged."

Kagome's Provo:

I walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. I knew my way back to our room so I didn't need to wait for Kabuto to take me there. I felt his chakra following me though, and I knew telling him to go the hell away wouldn't work so I just ignored him. As we reached the third floor, Kabuto cleared his throat attracting my attention. I sighed and turned to look at him with agitation.

Kabuto saw my attitude and smirked at me. "You know…Sasuke really did get the best part of this deal." Kabuto looked me up and down and his gaze stopped at all of my curves. I fidgeted for a moment then went still not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Kabuto saw it however and his smirk grew wider. "I mean he shares a room with you…" He walked closer to me and I didn't know if I should back up or stand my ground. So I backed up as he kept talking. "…shares a bed with you." I stopped at that and my temper rose. Kabuto stopped in front of me that smirk still there. Kabuto reached up and brushed my cheek lightly. It felt like a snake bit. "Really I can't understand why his is hesitating. If it were me, I would have pinned you beneath me as soon as I got you in bed."

With that he leaned forward and tried to kiss me. My fist met him. CRACK! Kabuto flew back and I kicked him over the edge of the railing. He fell three stories landing hard on the ground floor with a loud thud. I jumped down the stand over him. He was dazed and I saw blood coming from his nose and head.

My sharingone had activated and I glared down at him. "You ever touch me again and I'll kill you!"

Before I could do any more damage the doors to the dining room opened and there stood Sasuke. I looked up expecting him to glare at Kabuto and try to kill him, but Sasuke didn't move. He was glaring alright, but not at Kabuto. His eyes were red with his own sharingone and they were trained on me with a vicious look in them. Sasuke walked calmly over to me and he stood in front of me for a moment. My eyes returned to normal, and I looked at him.

I didn't know what to do. Sasuke was furious but why? "Sasuke?" I called out to him softly. That seemed to do something because his eyes narrowed and he grabbed my upper arm and started dragging me upstairs. His grip was painful and I cried out at first. I tried to remove his hand but he didn't budge. He dragged my roughly down the halls on the third floor and upon reaching out room he slammed the door open and threw me into the room.

I staggered but kept my balance. Sasuke slammed the door shut and I heard the lock click home. Then without warning I was thrown against the wall and Sasuke pinned me there by my neck. His grip wasn't suffocating me but I couldn't move. Sasuke's red eyes pierced mine, and for the first time since I had come here I was afraid of him. He glared at me for a moment and I stared back with wide eyes. Why was he so angry?

"Is it true?" I heard the question but it didn't register. What does he mean? Is what true? I looked questioningly at him and didn't answer. Sasuke gripped tighter. "Is it?! Is it true?!"

I pushed back on his chest and managed to get him to lessen his grip a little so I could speak. "Is what true?! I have no idea what you're asking about?!"

Sasuke released me and walked away. I leaned against the wall gaining breath. Sasuke hit the wall beside the door and a dent was made. He was seriously pissed off. Then quiet as a breeze Sasuke asked me the question he needed answered. "Are you engaged?"

I froze. The question was there in the open and I didn't know how to respond. How did he know?! Then Orochimaru's smirk came to mind. But how did the snake know?! I hadn't told anyone and it wasn't even official yet!

I looked up and found Sasuke looking at me. I knew by his expression that he was reading my thoughts. I saw his eyes were back to normal and that gave me a little more courage. He was under control again. But his eyes told another story now. He was hurt. His eyes spoke of betrayal and pain at the information that he was reading from my face. Sasuke moved toward the door ready to leave, but I could let him go away like this.

I rushed over and grabbed him from behind around the waist. I buried my head into his back and tightened my grip. His hand covered my wrist trying to pull me off. "Sasuke I need you to listen to me!" He pulled harder but I held on. "Sasuke! It's not true!" He stilled. His hand still gripped my wrist but there was no force. I was crying and I didn't want to look up at him but I knew I needed to. So I steeled myself and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

He was looking down at me and I saw the pain in his eyes, but also there was a small light too. That light was the old Sasuke that I had known and loved. "Sasuke I need you to listen. Yes someone asked me to marry them." Sasuke's eyes went murderous, but he didn't try to leave again. "I told them I needed to think. At the time I was confused and I didn't know what I wanted. I missed you so much that I wasn't myself anymore." I looked down as the tears came.

I remembered a time where I had wanted to kill myself. Losing Sasuke was unbearable for me back then. He was the one constant in my life. The one thing that I could always lean on. I had been so depressed that Naruto and the others had been afraid to leave me alone. Kakashi had been the one to bring me out of it. He had forced me to move in with him and he kept a constant eye on me. He and Shizuna had been a couple and they forced me to eat and take care of myself. Eventually they made me hang out with everyone again. I began to laugh and smile again.

My heart had never healed though. It was black and void of emotion. I faked it in front of everyone so well that I began to believe I was ok myself. But my heart knew better. Every night for a year I would cry myself to sleep; my heart aching because he was never there to comfort me. When I had seen him at the lake that day they had taken me, I had to stop myself from running to him. Seeing him had brought life back into me. Being with him these past weeks had been some of the happiest moment in my life in years. Only one person had been able to fix me completely though. A young man with red hair and cold eyes that held a deep love for the village he had come to lead in just a few short years. _Gaara._

I cried into Sasuke shirt bitterly. I had grown close to the Kazekage over the years, and he had confessed to me his love a year ago. He had asked me to marry him, and I had told him I needed to think about it. We had seen each other since then, but he never pushed the subject; giving me the time I needed. Thinking about him now hurt me deeply. Gaara had been there when Sasuke had abandoned me. Gaara had never questioned me. He let me cry my eyes out while he sat with me and held me close. He had tried to bring me happiness.

But I had never forgotten Sasuke. I stopped crying enough to find that Sasuke had moved us to the bed. I was sitting in his lap and he held me as I had cried into his shirt. His hand stroked my hair lightly and he was whispering my name softly in my ear. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I wanted to move off of his lap, but Sasuke held me there. He looked at me and I could tell he was waiting for me to say something. But what could I say? I loved Gaara. He had been the one to really bind me together again, and he showed me that I could be happy again. However, I had loved Sasuke since childhood. We were two halves of a whole. I moved away from Sasuke, and he reluctantly let me up. I walked over to the window and looked out at the sunset.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Awaited Passion

Kagome's Provo:

Things had gotten so mixed up. Sasuke and I were finally beginning to reconcile with one another and this had to happen. What if we can't come back from this? I felt arms wrap around me and Sasuke pulled me back so I was leaning on him. His head rested on mine and his breath moved my hair. I felt safe here in his embrace. I had missed his touch. Sasuke's hands rubbed my arms and his touch was gentile and caring. A thought struck me then. Sasuke had missed me too right? He has been holding back this whole time. Not touching me in bed, not forcing me, and now upon hearing I had been proposed to by another man he still wasn't forcing me to choose. Sasuke wanted to be with me in the most intimate manner that two people can be. And I hadn't even considered how hard it was for him.

Maybe I can fix that. I loved Sasuke didn't I? People who were in love did **those** types of thing. Naruto and Sakura had slept together. Sakura had told me about it, not in detail, but she had said it was the best thing for them. It had brought them closer and now they were going to get married soon. If Sasuke and I became like that would we be able to move past this?

I turned in Sasuke's arms and looked up at him. He returned my gaze and I saw he was closer to my face then I had thought. Sasuke looked at me and his gaze dropped to my lips before returning to my eyes. Sasuke pulled me closer and leaned down to kiss me. I reached up and touched his lips with my finger. Sasuke looked at me questioningly. I needed to understand something before we did anything we would regret later.

"Sasuke do you love me?" He looked shocked. "Sasuke I want to do this, but I have to know that it will be different. You can't have me and then go to another girl. If we do anything else, then that will be it. You will be with me and no one else. We will get married and have children and be happy together or not at all." He looked a bit steadier but there was also a different emotion there now. I moved my finger from his lips and moved my hands behind his head wrapping them around his neck. "Deal?"

Sasuke looked at me for a moment. He didn't move toward me or pull away. He just stood there looking at me. Then he moved closer to me bringing his lips to my ear. "Kagome? Will you marry me?" He pulled back and kissed me.

The kiss was heated and passionate. I felt liquid fire burning from his mouth into mine and down. My core twisted with anxiety and nerves. I couldn't believe I was going to do this with Sasuke. He kept kissing me fiercely and I felt him lick my lower lip asking for entrance. I giggled a little at that and denied him. Sasuke growled at me and he moved his hand to my thighs. He gripped me tightly to him and picked me up wrapping my legs around him and pinned me against the wall.

I gasped at the roughness and Sasuke took the chance to stick his tongue inside me. He moved around feeling inside of my mouth. He was quite interested with my own tongue and kept licking it and playing with it as he pushed me harder into the wall. I moaned at the feel of him pressing his slick tongue against mine. A thought crossed my mind then. I tangled my hands in his hair pulling his mouth harder against mine. Sasuke growled in approval and moved his hand up to my butt gripping and molding it in his hands. I moaned again into his mouth.

I found I liked Sasuke growling at me. Thinking of another way to get him to do it again I sucked on his tongue and bit it lightly. Sasuke growled once more before moving his mouth away from mine. We were both breathing heavy; out of breath. Sasuke stared into my eyes, and I saw the hazy lust and passion in them. He moved his lower body against me and I felt his member brushing me through our clothing. I felt myself get wet and I was a little embarrassed about my reaction to him.

Sasuke saw the blush and smirked. Then He dropped my legs so I could stand again. He moved away from me but he pulled my hand. He was leading me to the bed. I was nervous again. I follower him and he sat on the bed pulling me to do the same. I hesitated though. I wasn't having second thought, but I was a bit afraid of what was about to happen. Sasuke saw my hesitation and he gently pulled me so that I was standing in between his legs. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair and it calmed me a little.

Sasuke stood up then and my fingers ran down his head until I was cupping his cheeks. His eyes were clear now and there was still and bright light of lust and want in them. "Kagome you have to trust me." He placed his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes. "I won't hurt you. Not again." I opened my eyes and looked at him then. He had a determined look in his eyes now and I laugh at his seriousness. Then I pulled him to me and kissed him softly.

We broke apart and I started to pull his shirt up. He lifted his arms and his shirt fell to the ground. I looked at his chiseled chest and abs and I was amazed at how much he had grown. I drew my fingers down his chest, tracing the patterns of his abs and hard muscles. Sasuke shivered under my touch placing his hands over mine. His heat radiated off of him in waves and I felt my face flush. He pulled me to him holding me by my waist and kissing me lightly again. I ran my hands up his arms feeling the tight muscles under my fingertips. I cupped his cheeks again as we kept kissing, then I drug my fingers through his hair again. He moaned at that and deepened the kiss pushing me into him. Sasuke's hands went to the hem of my shirt and he gentle pulled on it. I got the hint and help my arms up as he pulled it off. He threw it to the ground and gripped my waist.

His eyes traveled over my chest. I was still wearing my bra but he didn't seem deterred. Sasuke kissed my neck and down until he came to the valley between my breasts. He licked there and I moaned softly pulling on his hair gently. My knees went weak and Sasuke steadied me. He brought his head back up and smirked at my blushing face. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on our bed. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me. He kissed my neck and I squirmed at the pleasure. Sasuke found a spot on my neck that made me gasp when he touched me there and he sucked and bit down. I moaned loudly and I could tell that there was going to be a mark in the morning.

Sasuke's hands were traveling over my body and I felt him reaching down to grip my pants. I helped by lifting my butt and back so he could slide them off better. Once my pants joined the clothes on the ground Sasuke sat up and looked down at me. I had on a pair of blue panties and a matching blue bra. Sasuke smirked at the wetness that greeted him as he looked at the womanhood. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Well Kagome I didn't think you were that eager." I glared at him and he chuckled.

I sat up and pulled at his own pants. He understood the silent command and nodded getting off the bed. Sasuke took his pants off and surprise for me his boxers are black. Sasuke climbed back onto the bed and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled my legs up around his waist and pushed me down with him on top. Sasuke invaded my mouth again and our tongues fought for dominance. He won eventually and roamed through my mouth. Once done with that he began exploring my neck. I closed my eyes at the pleasure I felt and I ran my nails along his back. Sasuke growled in approval.

Sasuke soon brought his hands behind my back and unclasped my bra. He threw it to the ground and began kneading my breasts. One hand rubbed one breast while Sasuke's mouth worked on the other. I bucked at the pleasure and my nails dug deeper into his back. Sasuke's mouth covered my nipple and he nipped and sucked until it was red. Then he switched. One satisfied that my breast had been administered to enough he went lower. My legs fell from around his waist and I laid there as Sasuke began to descend lower. Once he reached my wetness he looked up at me.

I met his eyes and nodded giving him permission. Sasuke hooked my underwear and pulled them off. I was now fully exposed to him and I fidgeted. Sasuke stared at me and smirked again when he saw me moving under his gaze. Sasuke continued where he left off kissing my inner thigh. I moaned and he moved onto my slick spot. Sasuke kissed me there and I closed my eyes at the touch. My stomach was in knots and they got tighter as Sasuke sucked and nibbled my most sensitive area.

Then he was gone. My body burned where he had touched me and I wanted his touch back. I opened my eyes to find Sasuke had gotten up to remove his boxers. I stared when he threw them to the ground. Sasuke was huge! I got a little more nervous as I realized that the plan was to stick that into me! It was never going to fit! Sasuke chuckled at my staring and I blushed before looking away.

I felt the bed dip as Sasuke climbed back on top of me. I looked up at him and he kissed me. I kissed him back and he moved gently so that his hand was rubbing my inner thigh. Then his index finger was in me. I jerked at the penetration but Sasuke kept kissing me to distract me from the discomfort. He moved his finger back and forth inside of me. He pulled it out and push back in going a little deeper each time. Soon the discomfort was replaced with pleasure. I moaned when he added a second and then a third finger. I started moving my hips with his hand movements and more pleasure burst in me. I moved faster wanting Sasuke to go quicker, but he kept a steady pace.

When Sasuke decided I was ready he removed his hand. I whimpered at the lost contact and he chuckled. Sasuke began to spread my legs and he placed himself in between me. I felt his hardness tough my thigh and I moaned at the pleasure and pain that was to come. Sasuke looked at me and he placed his forehead against mine again. Our eyes met and I saw a bit of concern there. "You sure you're ready for this? It's going to hurt at first."

I growled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. "If you don't stop stalling then I'm going to do it myself!" That made him laugh out loud. "Sasuke! Please!"

He chuckled at my begging. Kissing me again Sasuke positioned himself at my entrance. He slid inside slowly and I cried out in pain. It hurt like hell and I wanted to scream. I clawed Sasuke's back and arched up. Sasuke kept going until I felt his full length inside of me. Tears rolled down my checks and I tried to wipe them away. Sasuke caught one of my hands and entwined our fingers. Then he proceeded to kiss me until I stopped crying.

Once the pain ebbed enough I moved a little to get the feel of Sasuke's hard length inside of me. As I moved a burst of pleasure filled me. Sasuke waited patiently but I could tell it was hurting him to hold still. I looked at him and nodded. Sasuke moved slowly out and I felt some pain but the pleasure was overpowering everything. I moaned as Sasuke pushed back in and I wrapped my leg around his waist again giving him better access. Sasuke kept a steady pace and he began to kiss my neck again, biting down in various places.

"Sasuke move faster!" I moaned again as Sasuke hit a particular spot inside of me and it caused the knots in my stomach to tighten. Sasuke moved quicker and he gripped my hip to better angle his length. I started to move my hips with his thrusts and the combination was exhilarating. Sasuke hit that spot over and over again and I started panting. I felt like I was on cloud nine I was full of pleasure and I was getting closer to my climax. Sasuke panted above me and I could tell he was getting close to by the way he picked up speed and pounded harder into me.

"Sasuke!" I screamed his name as something in me burst. I felt my release serge through me and I gripped Sasuke's arms to steady myself. I felt Sasuke's seed fill me as he collapsed half way on me and half way to the side so that he didn't crush me.

Sasuke and I laid there panting. He was still inside me and I wasn't in the right mind to tell him he should pull out. We were breathing hard both of us still coming down from our sex high. I looked over at Sasuke and found his eyes closed. There was a small smile on his face and he was sweaty. I moved so that I was closer to him and I kissed his cheek lightly. Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked at me. He pulled out of me and rolled over so that he was laying on his back. I crawled over to him and laid my head against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me and nuzzled my neck. I laughed and cuddled into his chest.

I hadn't expected this to happen today. I was a little worried about tomorrow and the question that would have to be answered but I'm fine with dealing with them tomorrow. Sasuke rubbed my back soothingly and I was beginning to drift. I felt him lean down to my ear and nibble it lightly. "Goodnight Kagome."


End file.
